Fairy Z
by Nei-NeiAnimeOO
Summary: I just wanted to say this is a zombie story and the first chappy is short! So sorry! I hope you guys read and read the bold letters it will explain. Everything grew cold, dark and hope became lost. The dead walked among us and the population of people are not infected is decreasing by the minute, we need a cure and we need it fast. Rated T for swearing


**Hello Fanfiction readers this is my first time writing a zombie Fanfiction for Fairy Tail that I would like you guys to read. There maybe some scenes that I stink at writing so I do wish that you guys give me some feed back, also If some of you care to talk to me about something; I don't mind, just private message me. :D**

Prologue

A bio-infection has recently caused an outbreak across the globe, this virus caused a bunch of unnatural causes making safe zones for those who are not infected. The bio hazard made the dead walk among us once more, which bring us to a living nightmare. People began to turn into them or just be savagely devoured by those flesh-eaters. There are about four different types of the walking dead. First one is the walkers, walkers are the easiest to kill. They are slow and give you enough time to escape. Walkers can not see, they can only rely on what they hear. Second, is the runners. Runners are fast, they start of walking but, then they begin to run on all fours increasing their speed. They are not blind unlike the walkers, so it's easy for them to see a survivor. Third is one of the creepiest looking mutant you could ever see. They don't have any sight what so ever but somehow, they can sense you if you're close to them. They are incredibly fast and they can crawl up on walls which now makes it hard for a survivor to enter rooms and other abandoned buildings. These weird looking creatures are called Tians. Last, but not least the boulders. Boulders are the ones that have enough strength to flatten you like a pancake. They run at you with the first chance they can see you, they can break a wooden door with enough strength. You have to make sure to avoid it's attack because if it's get's you, I have a feeling you're insides are going to be turn into mush.

* * *

Chapter One

The creaking of floor boards rattled as a blonde girl was walking. With each step she took the floor boards creaked making her anxious than ever, sweat began to slowly drip from her forehead. The girl had with her a flashlight, to help her see through the dark; she just wished she wasn't alone.

" What am I going to do, I lost Wendy. She can't handle being alone, especially with these things around." This blonde girl's name is Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy is a seventeen year old girl who went to Magnolia High-school. It has been two days since both of her parents left her alone in this world. She can remember the whole scene, her father going crazed. Her mother protecting her, it was just insane.

She escaped from school when the incident happen and she was just hoping that her friends got out of it alive. By friends, she meant her only friend Levy McGarden. Lucy stumbled across this place since she was trying to avoid one of the walkers, she has recently met a little girl that goes by the name of Wendy Marvell. She was just right next to her until more of those things came after them.

The lights flickered making Lucy much more afraid than ever. She was all alone, in a big scary place. What could possibly go wrong?

Lucy stopped as another creak was heard near by, her eyes widened and she quickly looked around her to see if there was anything useful. Sadly for her dismay, there was nothing around but, blood splatters and just plain scraps of things all over the floor.

She could hear the footsteps as it approached her and Lucy didn't had anything but, her flashlight and she isn't even very skilled with fighting. Lucy grabbed the string and wrapped it around her hand. She slowly made her way towards the creaking.

Lucy placed herself close to the wall, she steadied her breath. She sucked in some air and slowly proceeded with the procedure.

"_ Okay, Lucy... you can do it!_ " When Lucy saw the shadow near her, she decided to attack.

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Lucy's eyes widened, she quickly stopped before she hit the person before her. Lucy felt her eyes tear up and she quickly hugged her beloved friend, Levy McGarden.

" Lu-Chan!" The two girls hugged and Lucy felt a little calm. Suddenly, a reeking smell hit Lucy's nostrils. Lucy quickly turned around and smacked the walker right on the head, with just one blow.

" Hey, I got it! I got it!" Lucy sounded ecstatic, while her friend smiled.

" Aaaaughhhhhhhhhh" The sound of moaning was evident and the two girls felt goosebumps go up their spines.

" Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Levy yelled.

" EEEEEEEE!" Lucy kept hammering the walker right on the noodle, she cringed as she saw the walkers face.

" Now you got it, Lu-chan!" Levy gave her a thumbs up. Lucy stared at her blankly, she then laughed.

"Lucy-san!"

" AAAAAAAA!" The two girls jumped with fright.

" Wendy! You're alright!" Lucy smiled. " You had me so worried! Don't ever do that again!" Lucy smuggled the poor girl.

" Can't.. breathe..." Wendy's face was beginning to turn purple, Lucy quickly noticed it. She quickly let go of the girl.

" You know, with all the ruckus we made... wouldn't the walkers be here right now?"Levy asked.

Lucy and Wendy had their eyes wide, and Levy stood there confused. " What is it-"

" Aaaaaaaaaaauughhhhh!'

" Nice job Levy, you had to say something! Run!" The girls quickly ran away as the horde of zombies made their way.

* * *

**I know this is a very short chapter but, the thing is I really didn't know what to do form here. So I decided to end it like this, I'm hoping you guys can give me some Ideas that I could use also, tell me if I should use Oc's here! If I do use Oc's I will start letting people enter them! and I'll see how they look!**


End file.
